Heart Silver
by Rose M.M
Summary: This story, unfortunately, will not be continued. Feel free to read but do not expect updates. -12/23/11


Of course, my friend and I don't own Pokemon. It would be awesome if we did... . Anyway,

Jacob: Written by said friend

Gunther: Written by myself

**Warning:** STRONG _yao_i, _violence_, and _gore_.

Heart Silver

Jacob fell forward onto his face, hearing the sharp crack of his glasses shattering against the cement. He himself rolled and took as much weight as he could on his shoulder and side, wincing at the jarring pain that shot up out of it and screamed at his brain to never do that again. His body could barely tolerate small taps to his funny bone or stubbed toes without bring bruises and tears of pain. The thin, almost undernourished frame wasn't made to be thrown around or man handled as roughly as it had been for the last several hours. No, this was a testament to all of the sleepless nights Jacob had endured through his career as one of the leading Pokémon evolutionary experts. He had studied under Oak, picked up the old man's habit for coffee, rose to the top to meet and surpass the Professor and then what happened? He got kidnapped in his own home. Certainly not what he had ever expected, given the typical lab environment he lived in.

His labs were usually no more dangerous than the chemicals he kept safely locked away and that was all Jacob ever worried about. The man wasn't stupid. He knew what his research implied and how many people would be looking for it, or trying to twist it for their needs, whether those needs be good or evil. It was why each file was meticulously coded and the code whose key Jacob kept carefully hidden and disguised so that no one would be able to find it. Even if one was looking at it straight in the face, they wouldn't be able to see it, he made certain of it. Of course, that might have been exactly why he had ended up in this position in the first place, arms bound behind him and eyes covered with a thick black cloth to hide where exactly his kidnappers had taken him. He wouldn't be able to even if he had been able to see. The place he was being held was far from his own lab, he knew that after he had counted the minutes he had spent locked in the trunk of a car and how hard it had gotten to breathe while being trapped in there. Approximately a 4 hour drive from his lab, though no way to tell how fast or in what direction they had been going in.

The car hadn't been the roughest part of his journey either. He had just been returning from some work in the field, getting samples from the young ones in the local Pichu population. The Weaviles in the area were starting to prey off of the little ones and while it was against a scientist's duty to interfere with the processes of nature, he wanted to make sure that the ones left were healthy individuals that could contribute to the Pikachu community. But unfortunately, when he opened the door, the sight that greeted him was not pleasant. Drawers were ripped open. Documents were scattered all over the floor. Vials of precious chemicals were smashed and left to eat through the floors. And most importantly, the culprits, two men in all black with bright red R's slashed across the front froze and looked back up at him with momentarily startled eyes, but while Jacob was left gaping in complete and utter shock at the sight before him, they grinned wickedly and turned to face him, advancing like two sleek Persians.

"Gentleman…" Jacob stammered trying to find his voice. "Let's talk for a moment…" The thought never occurred to him that there might be someone behind him. The cloth clamped down on his face, coated with the potent sleeping powder of a grass or bug type. Butterfree, if Jacob really had to guess. That was all he had to think until he was knocked out. When he next woke up, he was being dragged out into the woods, blinded but aware of every twig and rock that seemed eager to hit him along the ground and the bruising grip on his upper arm. That was when he had been slung into the car, and now he was being tossed to the floor. Of course after he realized what was going on he had protested. He had yelled and tried to fight off whatever was near him. But his blows were minor annoyances it would seem and a quick fist into the center of his gut quickly silenced any cries for help. Now he was just trying to keep himself up and off of the ground, the rough floor scraping at the scientists knees as he whirled around blindly, trying to locate any of his attackers.

"What did you do with my Pokémon?" He demanded immediately. Like most, he had started life as a trainer, not as a Professor and even after he was raising entire herds of Pokémon for observation and study, he still kept his original team on a collar around his throat, the 6 pokeballs circling around his neck as a badge of pride. Now he was worried. He couldn't feel their weight against his throat. There was a dark chuckle behind him and Jacob immediately turned around, just in time to be kicked from the back, back down onto the cement. His chin touched polished leather as he landed and groaned softly. The shoe lifted his head and tilted it before letting it fall. "Calm down. They're safe." A deep, raspy sound growled overhead but not in anger but amusement, as if it was ridiculous that his Pokémon were Jacob's main concern. "How long they stay that way, Dr. Jacob, is completely up to you."

"We know precisely what you've discovered. And we just wanna spread the science around, that's all. Not so bad is it?" Jacob looked up towards the sound of the voice. The blindfold might not have been so much to keep him from seeing where he was going but to keep him afraid. He could feel his breath shake in his throat. He forced it to keep steady. "You're Team Rocket." He stated plainly, tone coming out much more even than he felt. Another chilling chuckle zapped his spine. "Yes, and you're one of the world's greatest researchers in the field of evolution and causes for evolution. Now that we all know each other, what's the formula, doc?" Jacob took a shallow breath and then spit onto those fancy shoes he knew were beneath him. "Fuck… You." There was a pause, no retaliation, no sound.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The smirk burned Jacob's ears and his heart sank into the pits of his stomach. The man with the nice shoes muttered something to the guards Jacob was suddenly made aware of as they grabbed him by his arms and hauled him onto his feet. And then suddenly they were all gone and a door slammed shut. Steel, the hollow ping was unmistakable. "H-hello?" Jacob called out, still blind, still tied but staggering onto his feet blindly. Dear Arceus help him, he didn't know how to get knots undone but he could certainly try as his fingers pulled at the knot with utter futility. The admin on the other hand walked down the halls with a confident note in his step, only stopping to knock on a single door. "Gunther, he's all yours." The Admin waved with a bright smile. "Get us the code." That was all that was needed and the Admin started heading to his own offices. Anything was permitted against the doctor.

-x-

Gunther hadn't been allowed to go onto the mission mainly due to the fact that his methods to gaining information were just a bit unorthodox. That didn't stop him from following the struggling form down the hall but a hand was pressed to the blood red 'R' on his chest. **"Not yet. Give us a few minutes." **The Admin said with a nod, making Gunther grin. His Captain wasn't expecting to get the information from their talk, but it was always good to try before sending in the 'big guns'. Gunther turned around and slipped his hands into his pockets, whistling and hearing a loud stomp coming from behind the door that was his own.

**"Calm the fuck down. I'm coming, I'm coming." **He said with a laugh, the door sliding neatly to the side and revealing the large Feraligatr that was now upside down and hanging off the bed, making the metal protest her weight. **"Yumai behave or I'm going to put you back into your ball." **He said with a small laugh, shrugging out of his jacket and displaying the light grey wife beater underneath, showing off the lean muscles on his 6'2 body.

At 22 Gunther was in the perfect condition to be in Team Rocket. His body was strong; the muscles on his body, chest, arms, legs, stomach, all were defined with the precision that only came from hours and hours of working out. His dark black hair had natural streaks of purple that shimmered when the lighting hit them just right, his dark green eyes showing a calculating coldness that most wouldn't have ever assumed was possible from him when he had been a child. Then again, no one had really been around to watch Gunther grow up. At five years old his parents had been there as often as possible, but a boating accident had snatched them away just a day after his first Pokémon, Yumai, had been chosen.

Being forced into a situation where he needed to fend for himself, and his parents hadn't been able to pass on the standard 3000 pokedollars to support his first few weeks, he'd been forced to steal and only battle when Yumai had gained enough strength to take on smaller opponents.

Team Rocket had been a joke back then, a group that had been laughed at due to the hilarious antics of the Rocket Group, Jessie and James. Team Rocket had intended to be feared throughout all of Johto and every other region as well, but instead whenever their name was brought up inevitably a giggle would follow and then bursts of laughter. Not the response that they had intended at all. But then something startling happened that shook all the mockers to their core. Jessie, James, and even their Pokémon were found hung from a large oak tree, cut in half with their entrails hanging from their stomach, still attempting to cling to the cavity that had been exposed. They had gotten the bodies down quickly but the damage had been done and the message had been sent out. Team Rocket was a serious threat.

For the next year or so Gunther had considered joining them, feeling fear in the pit of his thirteen year old stomach as the option seemed to be the only one left for him. He had built up his team but also his thief name, making him illegible for competing for the rank of Master Trainer. So the day before his fourteenth he stumbled upon a Rocket member, one that he hadn't even been aware was one of the higher ranking Admins. That conversation was burned into his memory and Gunther loved every moment of it.

"_**I want to join." **__He said boldly, looking up to the redhead who smirked down to his measly 5'7. _

"_**Oh do you now? And what can you offer me if I take you to our headquarters?" **_

_Gunther grinned cockily and produced the man's keys from his thieving hands.__** "Your ride." **__He nodded over to the motorcycle and the redhead laughed. _

"_**How about **__**a**__** ride?" **__Gunther was taken by surprise as the man's lips met his own and crushed against his, making the younger boy whimper softly, but when that strong hand went down his chest and rubbed a very sensitive area, all inhibitions disappeared and he was bent over faster than a Pikachu's quick attack. _

Gunther chuckled at the memory, no longer the pale and skinny boy from so many years ago. He had stopped being bent over a while back and started bending others over, whether the partner was willing or not. Team Rocket had grown feared over the years that Gunther had joined, no longer a laughing stock but leaving a distinct fear in the population. Pokémon were stolen, people were raped and killed, and Gunther loved every moment of it. The pale thief had grown into a tanned, lean soldier of Team Rocket, used for just this, the wonderful interrogation process. He had become addicted to sex and his Admin, the redhead from before, had been more than willing to give him a job to channel his sexual desires.

"**Fer?" **Yumai lifted her head up as there was a single knock on his door.

"**Gunther, he's all yours." **

He smirked and got up, wearing only the grey wife beater and form fitting black pants, motioning for Yumai to follow. So it was his turn to try and get the code. That smirk widened into a grin. Wonderful.

The room that Doctor Jacob was held in was small with cold, plain walls and a large one way window. Once Yumai's tail had cleared the door it slid shut, a lock clicking audibly into place.

"**Well hello there." **He said with a friendly chuckle, watching the sandy haired man struggle with his bonds, but he would not be freed from them. He had information that they all needed for their plans to continue. Gunther motioned for Yumai to settle in a corner and the large Pokémon did; fwamping onto the floor and curling herself around her tail to let Gunther do as he pleased.

The taller man walked over to Jacob and didn't wait a single moment to snake his hand around the doctor's neck and pull him by his soft locks harshly to the side, crushing the doctor's body to his own. His tongue ran from his collarbone up to his ear, smirking as he whispered to him. **"We can make this as easy as you like. You give me the codes and your pretty ass isn't brutalized by me. If you don't…" **He chuckled and let the hand not holding onto Jacob's hair slide down his back, going to cup his ass and give it a squeeze. **"I'm sure you can imagine what will happen if you don't. So what do you say, Jacob?" **He purred out his name and even was kind enough to take his hand off from his ass and tug at the knot on the back of his head, letting the black fabric flutter to the floor. Gunther liked seeing the tears from his unwilling partners.

"**I'd just make it easier on yourself and give me the codes, if you don't, you'll just end up becoming my fuck toy until you do." **Their plans didn't need to be executed right away, they could wait, besides, they needed to finish making their machine as it was. So Jacob had a good few months stay of constant rape if he decided not to share his information. Gunther made his intentions very clear by biting down on that pale throat and letting his other hand go to his front, rubbing and squeezing that tender organ to stir it to life. Straight or not, one couldn't control what made them hard, and Gunther knew that Jacob would be no different.

-x-

Jacob looked up the moment there was sound in the room, startled by sound of the door and the clicking lock. He blinked in the darkness of the blindfold trying to understand where this new person came from, who he was, what he was doing here. "Hello?" He question again, sounding much less friendly than the man did towards him. He took a small step back. A locked door was no good to charge through but perhaps he could sidestep him and unlatch it. But what then? He was blind and helpless with his hands tied. He couldn't possibly make it very far on foot like this… He jumped as soon as he heard the heavy Pokémon that must have accompanied the man sit down. Must have gotten too preoccupied with his thoughts.

That was going to prove very dangerous here, he was quick to realize as suddenly out of the darkness he felt a hand grab him, yanking on the longish blond locks that normally fell neatly around his shoulders. Perhaps he should have gotten it cut before getting kidnapped. But again, the thought was a little too late as a solid, muscular form was pressed against his tiny frame, or rather his body was shoved against the other's "What…!" He tried to protest and struggle but a new sensation touched him. The slick wet muscle of the tongue dragged itself in a hot line along his neck and up to his ear. Jacob shuddered and tried his best to pull away from the violating mass.

The voice was even worse. To have that previously friendly hello turn into something dark and sinister right up against his ear was unnerving. He nearly squeaked at the squeeze on his ass. "W-what?" He stammered, completely confused and his arms straining against the rope as if that would suddenly snap them and he would be able to flee far away from this new threat that was pressing down upon him. The hand left his ass and went to his blindfold, finally getting it off of his face at least. Jacob blinked in the now blindingly bright light that his eyes were exposed to, nearly wincing because of it. He could see now, the black pupils in the center of coffee iris dilating and adjusting until he could finally see his attacker clearly. The glasses were shattered against the floor, but those were more to read than anything else or else he might be in true trouble. As it is, the dark green eyes shown with something dark that Jacob couldn't feel was quite right.

"F-fucktoy?" He stammered. They needed the codes; they had made that much astoundingly clear. Of course, the they in question was Team Rocket. They weren't idiots. They would know exactly the meaning of his research when they got a hold of it and what they wanted with the information, Jacob shuddered to think of. But if he didn't give the codes then… Then… No! He refused to accept that sort of outcome for this situation! But then what could he… He gasped as teeth sunk into his neck and a hand rubbed the front of his pants. Jacob instantly bit down on his lip as he shut his eyes, knowing that the blood right now pulsing through his veins would be rushing down south even though he had no desire whatsoever to feel this man in front of him in anyway shape or form. Arceus, he didn't want this at all.

"S-stop!" He yelled and tried to worm his way out of the grip of the man in front of him. While he had been kind enough to untie the blindfold, he hadn't been kind enough to untie the rope that held Jacob relatively under control. Still he had his legs that he could use and he brought one of his legs up, risking the loss of balance to try and push the man away from him or at least stop that Arceus damn hand from moving against him! He hadn't been touched in several good years, hadn't had the time to pay attention to any of those certain bodily needs that hadn't seemed to be very important at the time but now he really wish he had. Perhaps then he wouldn't have reacted so readily to the small meaningless touches of not only a complete stranger but an attacker. Jacob needed to get free now.

"The codes I uh…" The truth or a lie? Jacob looked away quickly. "I need to get to my lab. They're on a chip that I've hidden away but I need to be looking at it to know that right data to insert to access the programming files." He explained quickly. Not a complete lie, no not completely. Just enough in order to buy him time to think of what else to do. His neck still felt so light with only the loose choker hanging limply around it. It jarred his thoughts He looked back up quickly though. "My Pokémon. I need to know what you did with my Pokémon. I don't care what you threaten me with; I just need to know my Pokémon are safe." He demanded, courage flaring up behind the previously frightened though calculating eyes. The Pokémon more than anything else was the most significant. If they had already killed or hurt them then Jacob wouldn't care what else happened to him. They wouldn't get the codes from him and he was the only one who knew.

-x-

Gunther arched his eyebrows when he felt the hardening mass underneath his fingers, making him let out a light chuckle. **"When was the last time you got any? You seem to be a bit… eager." **Even though Gunther knew the arousal _was _because he most likely hadn't gotten much recently, Gunther would take what he could get, and at the moment he was going to take everything. When the stammering 'stop!' came to his ears he smirked and squeezed Jacob's hardening length. **"Oh such a young… cute… luscious man." **He purred and pushed Jacob against the wall, completely ignoring what he said. The small microphone attached to his shirt was strong enough to catch his words so Gunther wasn't in too much of a hurry. He did understand the urgency of that question when he finally asked about his Pokémon so Gunther decided to give him just an extra boost.

**"We have some pretty twisted fucks in this section of Team Rocket, **_**Doctor **_**Jacob. Ever heard of bestiality? Well there are some men here who like to feel the warmth of a Pokémon wrapped around them. Another reason why you might want to just give us the codes. Unless of course you'd like to hear your precious Meganium be taken up the ass." **He ran his free hand down Jacob's chest and kept squeezing and rubbing that throbbing hard length. His voice was deeper and huskier as he went to whisper into his ear, continuing to rub and keep him aroused. **"Oh yeah… you really have what it takes." **And with that Gunther released Jacob's cock and tore them into his shirt, ripping the fabric like tissue paper and smirking as he thrust his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard cock. **"Ohohoh, what's this?" **He said with childish glee, now on his knees as he had that hard length presented to his mouth. This is what he loved and he knew more than half of Team Rocket would be watching eagerly at the other side of that one way mirror.

**"Take a deep breath." **He whispered and let his tongue run fully over Jacob's sac, fondling the balls with that muscle with a little bit too much skill. He loved to make his unwilling partners squirm and moan. His lips then wrapped around his sac and sucked, pulling on the tender area while his index rubbed around his slit. Jacob was naked to the world now and everyone would be able to see, and suddenly that's what Gunther wanted. He trailed his tongue up from the now hickey marked sac, knowing that it had been painful as well as pleasurable, and up to his chest. **"I bet you liked that. I bet you enjoyed that very much. But we're not done… of course we could always end a little early if you decided to give me the codes. You're a smart man; you don't need to write something that valuable down, it would be too dangerous in case criminals like us found it. So let's be reasonable and just give us the codes." **He purred and took both of his thumbs and index, going to pinch each nipple harshly in between his fingers, drawing blood. Gunther was feeling the heated pleasure run through him and he desperately wanted to ram into this cute, and more than likely virgin ass, but he had to make the rape threat painfully clear. It wasn't just a threat; this would indeed happen if he didn't cooperate.

**"I bet I could tease your little hole right now." **He murmured and gave a sharp tug on both nipples before pulling him far enough away from the wall so he could slap his ass. He felt the hardened cock against his own arousal and chuckled. **"Oooh, you liked that didn't you?" **He was just manhandling the other without mercy, making eye contact whenever possible, letting him know that it was impossible to escape from him. He was bigger, stronger, and Jacob happened to be the ones with his wrists tied. And so Gunther took the small chair, sitting his ass down and dragging Jacob onto his lap, so he was now stomach first on his legs, far enough up on his legs to feel Gunther's hard on pressing against his bare stomach. **"How about you give me some alternative ideas to get the codes? Ones that will keep you from leaving this room and will keep your Pokémon from being fucked." **He said with a rather cheerful tone, going to rub his naked ass before lifting it up and slamming it back down on his ass, letting the resounding slap echo throughout the room. **"I'm sure you can think of something." **Slap. **"I know you want your Pokémon safe." **Slap. This time it was harder, leaving any angry red mark on the skin that protested. He rubbed his hand almost apologetically around the mound of his ass, feeling the heated flesh before worming his finger in between his reddened cheeks, teasing that tight hole with his index.

"**It shouldn't be difficult just giving us honesty. For the sake of your Pokémon, just tell us, and you might get your freedom tonight." **He rubbed his index up and down that sensitive nerves and let out a low chuckle as Yumai gave a grunt that showed she approved of what Gunther was doing, and by the throbbing length that was so impatiently held within his pants, he approved as well. **"Are those codes really worth the sacrifice of your Pokémon?"**

It didn't seem that fighting had done Jacob any good. It had done the direct opposite of good and now he felt himself pressed back against a wall. The man didn't even bat an eyelash at being told that the codes were being kept in the lab. Poor excuse, apparently. But the man did talk about his Pokémon. Jacob didn't like what he heard one bit. "You bastards wouldn't." He said, managing to keep the bile in his stomach down at the very thought of them touching a single leaf on his Meganium. Roslan would be able to protect himself. Jacob shut his eyes and convinced himself of this. He couldn't panic, not even for the sake of his own Pokémon. What was at stake was greater than that, greater than the risk to himself even when ever instinct was begging him to cave so that they all would be spared. He glared, focusing on those cruel eyes

"I already told you I need… Nn!" He tried to his out the excuse again but the man continued to rub against his length, forcing a small moan out but Jacob was quick to strangle the noise down in his throat. It was a marvel he could even understand what the other was saying now "… What it takes?" Jacob looked confused for a moment, not understand what the man could possibly be talking about. What it took for what? Jacob wasn't even sure he really wanted to know. That though was quickly forgotten as the hand moved away for only a moment. What Jacob thought might have been mercy turned to further cruelty as his shirt and lab coat were ripped away, as were his pants and boxers, exposing every inch of the man's pale, frail body from the quickly expanding rip cage to the gently sloping hip bones that pointed down to his shamefully hard cock. His tormenter's remarks didn't make Jacob feel any better about it, sending red to his face. "No, stop!" He yelled again, leg moving to kick Gunther away but then he felt a hot line of pure fire sweep across his sac.

His breathing hitched in his throat and his head hit the wall hard as he tried not to make a single sound aside clear protest. He couldn't kick Gunther away, couldn't try and pull away, not when his mouth was so close to a very sensitive region of the body. It wasn't exactly a wise thing to do. He could only stand and try to hold back on any noise that wanted to surge forward from the back of his throat, his body very much appreciating the way those soft lips wrapped themselves around the sensitive flesh. He whimpered unable to keep it as pain inflicted him along with the pleasure the sucking brought. "Please stop." He whispered, hands clenched into fists against the wall as the man pulled back up, moving up over his chest. Fear, arousal, all of it made his heart pound and his mind race to try and prevent any of this from happening, despairing over its helplessness. "Why are you doing this? I didn't…" Didn't want to enjoy it, but his still pulsing length spoke differently. He didn't understand. There were so many different ways to torture someone for information. Jacob knew this and had braced himself for pain when he had first arrived here and knew that it was a Team Rocket operation. He had no illusions about how he would be treated, but he would have never had thought that this is what they would drag him to. And he knew about the mirror. There was no way they would place a mirror in here and not have it be one way. He didn't know whether there was anyone on the other side, or how many there might have been. He didn't want to think about it. He refused to look at it, instead focusing solely on his tormenter with a determined gaze, even after being threatened. "I won't give you the codes. There's too much…" Too much that Team Rocket could do with the information he had gathered. It was there like a time bomb, and he had been attempting to pull out the wires but it had been too late. Now he could only try and hold it out of their grasp, no matter the cost.

He gasped and winced as those fingers bit into the small nubs on his chest, feeling the blood pool around the marks. So that was the reason he hadn't believed him. Smart of the man, but that was extremely bad for the doctor who was running out of ideas and ways to get away each passing second. Then the other mentioned playing with him in that sort of way. Jacob shook his head quickly, eyes wide with sudden, real fright. He dug his heels into the floor as the other tried to pull him away, lasting only a minute before the pain that was putting on his chest was too much to resist. "Ah!" He cried out as he stumbled forward and jumped against Gunther because of that hard slap to his ass that stung fiercely. Of course, the sudden friction wasn't much good for him either. "I didn't!" He insisted, hating every bit of pleasure that his body took away from this like a needing whore. He was yanked by his arm, rather helpless to Gunther's whims with his hands tied and no other option but to try and stay on his feet, though he tried desperately to squirm away, pulling the opposite direction and trying to run for the door. But he was dragged over and pushed down, forced down and the first thing he noticed was that hard rock jabbing into his stomach like a sword. Jacob froze immediately and swallowed. He didn't suppose Gunther was hiding an Onix in his pocket.

He didn't want to move. Moving would just mean rubbing against the hard on in the man's pants and the last thing Jacob wanted to is do anything that could be misinterpreted as encouraging. He lifted his head slightly, clenching fingers to try and keep balance while he was bent over like this. What was… The first slap rang in Jacob's ears before he felt it and then he jerked in Gunther's lap, trying to slide away, to stand back up and escape the next one that he felt before he heard. "Agh!" It stung fiercely but worse than that was just the humiliation of being bent over this man's knee and spanked like a bad child. And the finger that slipped between his cheeks did not put him at ease, forcing a shudder instead. "Arceus…" He breathed, a prayer that the scientist couldn't believe him, voice shaking. No legendary Pokémon would sense his distress. None would break down the door to save him.

"I… I can't." He couldn't give out the codes, even now. There was too much at stake and the hero in him wouldn't let it go. But the finality of those words came crashing on his ears. He quickly shook his head and again tried to slip away, kick away, anything to get away right now. "You can't… You can't do this." The man could. Jacob hadn't a single doubt that he could and would enjoy it too. His hands strained at their restraints and he pushed forward, trying to get away from that threatening finger. "Please… I'll give you the formulas or I'll give you half of it, or something just don't ask me for the whole code." It was easier to lie and not be verified until it was too late if it was only half, or a series of equations that would buy him time to get out.

-x-

Gunther looked down to Jacob, reveling in the fact that the other man was pleading and begging for him to stop. **"Did you ever think you'd be getting **_**raped, **_**Doctor Jacob?" **He hissed out to the other, smirking as the other man tried to scramble away, only causing friction on his length to be the result. **"Mmm… I can see you're going to be stubborn. I guess there's nothing I can do about that."** He said with a good humored laughed, pulling his finger away from that tight ass and nodding towards the one way mirror. A man quickly came in after the gesture was made; grinning like a fool while there was a distinct outline of his length against the black pants. **"Go get the other room prepared." **The other nodded and left, leaving Gunther to glance down at his captive. **"We're going to enjoy ourselves." **He said with a grin, and while waiting for the grunt to return, he continued to slap his ass.

"**This could end quickly for you." **His hand made another slap against the soft flesh, admiring the red marks that were beginning to blossom. **"But now I don't think I want it to end." **He said and then the door opened and there was a silent communication informing Gunther that the room was ready. Gunther stood as did Yumai, following behind him loyally as he took Jacob with him butt ass naked and dragging him through the halls, grinning as other grunts cat called the doctor and reached out to touch but Gunther jerked the doctor and his arousal away from their hands. **"Mine." **He growled and they backed off, letting him get through the door where Jacob's nightmare would begin. The walls, the floor, the roof, each were covered in one giant mirror, reflecting the image of the two. Gunther had a perpetual grin.

"**Isn't this just a lovely room?" **He purred and took no moment to yank off his shirt and his pants following suit, revealing the rather large and throbbing appendage that now rubbed against Jacob's unprotected ass. **"I guess since you're not going to tell me, I can just fuck you." **He slammed the younger man into the floor, letting Jacob land face first, but the only escape from the naked images was to cover his eyes, and Gunther had no intention of allowing the other to do such a thing. He quickly followed the young man, forcing him onto his knees and admiring the view of his face smooshed against the glass. **"So cute. Innocence is delicious, but in a few hours, it'll only be a memory." **He said and positioned his cock, not even offering Jacob the precautionary adjustments of a finger and just slammed in, enjoying hearing that pained scream while he smirked and hissed as the tightness engulfed his cock.

"**Holy fucking shit! Yes!" **He yelled, not giving the other time to prepare himself for the next slam, thrusting in just a tad too deep, one hand on the man's hip and the other going into his hair, yanking it back and using it as leverage to thrust in deeper. **"So tight! That's right, bitch, take it!" **He roared and grunted, no longer even bothering to use Jacob's hips but just tightening his grip in the other's hair, thrusting in roughly, feeling the slick blood already begin to coat his cock. How much better could it get? He could see himself from every angle, slamming into the doctor brutally and roughly, not giving him any courtesy as he took what he wanted and gave nothing back. Yumai was once again in the corner, watching her Master fuck the other raw and couldn't help but grunt in amusement. Especially as the Meganium was brought into the room, it's neck only visible through the metal box it was held in, its mouth gagged. A magmortar followed in behind and Gunther paused.

"**Give me the codes or I'll burn it alive." **He hissed and the magmortar placed it's canon like hand against the metal, starting to give it a cherry glow and the meganium let out a cry. Of course Gunther would never tell him that Yumai was there to cool the metal down but allow him to think what he liked. He thrust in another time, pulling the man's hair back roughly. **"Now give them, or I'll fuck you into the ground and the grunts will be eating toasted flowers. And don't even try to give it an order. The moment you do, the magmortar will torch it with Flame thrower." **Gunther wasn't playing around now, and the other should sense it, though deep down he felt a twinge of pity. There were differences between the two of these men. One of the biggest ones is that the moment his Pokémon were threatened, he'd give away all of the information. Nothing was worth their lives. He kept silent though and throbbed in his ass, seeing the blood trickle down his thighs. He had already brutally ripped him in half and he could easily keep on going.

-x-

Did anyone truly think that they would ever be raped? Jacob had certainly never considered the possibility until now but now… it seemed like that was exactly what was going to happen to him if he didn't hand over the codes right now. And even if he did freely give the codes at this point, he wasn't exactly sure that the other would merely let him go free with an apology and his pants. He whimpered softly. His struggles had brought him nothing. He owed it to the world to keep his research out of the hands of the Rockets but the threat that dripped from this man's mouth was serious. Jacob knew it. He winced as another slap fell on his ass again and hissed softly as that hand left a stinging mark. It hurt but it was better than having that finger anywhere near his delicate and unused entrance. It meant that the threat was less and it offered Jacob some sense of comfort. Perhaps it was coming to an end. But they weren't to stay in this room apparently. The doctor had absolutely no idea that he was about to experience the worst of it.

It was a humiliating escort down the halls. Jacob's eyes were frightened and weary and all together too aware of the helplessness of his situation. It was like a Bunery caught in the jaws of a Mightyena. Jacob was just waiting to be crushed. That didn't stop him from struggling a little bit, or at least pressing himself as far against the wall as possible while he was dragged along. The leering looks from the other rocket members were no comfort and Jacob was unsure whether to be grateful to Gunther for holding them at bay or whether he should be in fear for his safety in the hands of a man that the rest of the organization seemed equally afraid of. Especially when the man was claiming Jacob as 'his'. He blushed and kept his eyes down and shut, trying to will away any signs of arousal at all. He wanted to stop his body's reaction to all of this. He wanted it to stop, he wanted all of this to go away, he wanted to be back in his lab, blissfully ignorant of how far the rockets would go for his research.

The door stood in front of them and Jacob gave one last futile tug to try and escape Gunther before the door opened wide and he was pushed in. Immediately his heart and his stomach switched places as he saw the image reflected directly across from him. In it, he could see everything. His flushed cheeks, his equally flushed manhood that stood proudly on its own. Willing it away had apparently not worked in the slightest. He could also see Gunther behind him, the evil sickening grin over his shoulder. Cruel amusement and the fire of lust reflected from those eyes into Jacob's terrified ones and the other one tried to pull away once again. "No!" He cried, understanding all at once what the point of the mirrors was. "No, no, no, no!" He ripped out of Gunther's gasp that had loosened only to see that the other was stripping off his clothes. He swallowed hard, eyes darting over every inch of tanned muscled that emerged, backing up slowly. He tried to formulate a plan, some idea of how to get past Gunther and to the door and… Any further thoughts were brought to a sudden grinding halt after Gunther's pants came off and it was unquestionable what he planned to do.

Arceus, Gunther looked huge. Jacob did not want to confirm his suspicions in thinking so but he wasn't going to have an option in this matter. He darted to the left to try and escape and lacking the agility, was easily caught and thrown to the mirror floor. He groaned, dazed as his face was what fell first against the solid glass and stars exploded behind his eyes. He tried to shake his head and sit back up, only vaguely aware of being called cute by Gunther as he struggled to make some sense of these crazy mirrors and he was set back upon his knees. His face was being shoved into the mirror, forcing him to look at the side mirror and he knew what was about to happen while he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Please, don't." He choked back, watching his eyes become wet, making the brown coffee color stand out even further. It wasn't as if it would do him any good. He saw Gunther's hips move, his body jerk and every muscle in his body tense before he actually felt the intrusion, the awful burn that suddenly ripped through him and made his body cry out in protest. Gunther was the first to ever take him and the size tore him open from the inside, Jacob knew. He had never felt anything like this in his entire life. He screamed in pain.

There was no time to adjust and the hands gripped his body roughly only made it worse. Teardrops splashed onto the mirror beneath him, chest shuddering with tightly contained sobs as he couldn't look away from the mirror. The man looking back at him was a complete stranger. He didn't recognize the half opened mouth panting to try and deal with the pain, the small trail of spit that trailed down to his chin as he cared for nothing for holding in his cries and his whimpers while Gunther continued to thrust. His body rocked violently with every push from behind, arms trembling as he struggled to rock with the man and prevent as much pain as possible. He saw Gunther's expression of ecstasy and sadism. He saw the blood dripping off of that cock every time it pulled out of him and sickly realized that it was his own. "It hurts. I-It hurts." He gasped, and cried out again as Gunther thrust in. And yet, no matter the pain, his cock was still hard from all of this. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

The worst was yet to come.

While kept… busy by this torture, he saw his Meganium come in that black iron box. He jerked forward, sending blinding pain through him, most likely tearing him up even more badly inside but suddenly he didn't care. "Roslan!" He cried out, finding enough strength to push up from underneath Gunther slightly, but then collapsed back underneath the power of the other. "Ah!" He bit into his lip fiercely to stop himself at screaming from that last thrust. "I…" He panted, shutting his eyes in pain. He could handle his own injuries, his own brutal humiliation but… he couldn't let Roslan get hurt. "Megaaaa!" Roslan shouted through the gag, trying to convince his trainer of the mistake he knew the other was about to make for his sake. But Jacob either didn't understand or wouldn't listen to his Pokémon. He hung his head in defeat, breathing hard. He could feel the blood trickle down his thigh, hot and wet. He winced but he had made up his mind. "95-863-9202" He whispered in defeat. "Now let us go."

-x-

When he heard those cries Gunther only got harder, more aroused, thrusting into him with the speed and brutality that he'd been known for, and Arceus it felt good. He'd just popped his cherry obviously and more than likely ripped something within Jacob. Mmm…. This was so much more than fun. It was intoxicating. The tightness was wrapping around him and squeezing almost painfully. How could it feel so good? Oh and those cries… each one sent his blood boiling hotter and hotter. Oh fuck it was going to drive him insane. It seemed that the threat to his Pokémon was enough though and he paused.

Gunther glanced down to Jacob as he said the numbers and flicked his finger. The door slid open and two women came in, nodding at their commander as he stayed within the younger man. **"95-863-9202." **They said in unison and showed Gunther the paper with the numbers written neatly and legibly.

"**Good." **Was all he said and smirked, giving Jacob another thrust and grunt before pulling out. His cock was covered blood and he was tempted to make the doctor suck it off but it didn't seem the other was capable of such things so he simply flipped Jacob over and leaned down, taking hold of his length as he stroked it over his face. **"You'll be able to leave once it's been confirmed. And once your assistant has confirmed the numbers are correct." **He purred, looking down to the tearing eyed doctor as Gunther stroked harder and faster while the black box was taken away. Gunther took another moment, grunting and letting out a dark growl as his stomach clenched, the muscles in his legs tightened and he let out a shuddering groan, pumping his cum onto Jacob's teary face. When the load was finished Gunther let out a loud chuckle and grabbed his pants, standing up and pulling them on. **"Enjoy your meal." **He said and snapped his fingers once he got up and leaned down to pick up his shirt. He didn't put it on actually, instead he threw it to Jacob, the only article of clothing that he would be allowed to have. **"You two, bring in a mattress, a pillow, and blanket. No one comes in here unless it's me or the Admin. Got it?" **They nodded silently and scurried off to go do as told while Gunther left Jacob to his pity party.

Yumai was not as quick to follow Gunther out though; instead she walked over to the doctor, looked down at him and began to cough until she hacked up four miniature blocks of ice, giving him not a sympathetic look but a knowing one. She then quickly followed Gunther out, the door sliding back into place and dinging shut, the lock red. **"That was nice of you." **Gunther said as he waited for Yumai. The Pokémon gave a soft grunting noise and nuzzled her master's cheek and he patted her neck, walking forward and having Yumai follow loyally behind. Their next destination would have been back to their room to relax and let others deal with the assistant and the numbers but it seemed his admin had different plans for him seeing as he was waiting for him by the door.

"**It would seem you got us the numbers. Now if they're correct is the question." **Gunther shrugged and the admin looked over the tanned flesh with a smirk. **"You'll have to speak to his assistant." **How did he know that was coming?

"**I've just had a pleasurable orgasm, gotten you codes that may or may not work, and you have several powerful Pokémon out of their pokeballs and for your use to threaten him. I want a break." **His eyes flashed but the Admin was equally stubborn, his mouth no longer in a friendly smirk but an ordering scowl. The two of them got at these sorts of arguments before, but they never got too far considering Gunther backed down first. The rapist had no desire to get into unnecessary conflict. He was much too lazy for any of that. The Admin recognized this and his friendly smiled returned.

"**Go on, he won't be too hard to break. He's only a kid." **Gunther sighed and turned the other way, away from his door and onto the room that held the assistant. If he did this fast he'd be able to get his rest sooner.

-x-

Jacob winced as the other pulled out of him, the sting inside of him undeniable and he was left with a feeling of hollow emptiness, his hole stretched past its limits now. But he was empty inside too; completely drained at this point as he watched the two assistants step in, repeating the number he had just given. The access codes to his files, all of his work that had any meaning to it at all or at least would have if he had just been able to be stronger. He couldn't hold out when it came to the safety of his Pokémon, especially not his very first. They meant too much. His breath came in shuddering gasps, nearly sobs, and he didn't even try to resist Gunther when he was flipped over. Only looked up at the face that looked back down at him with a mocking and a cruelty that Jacob could only stand to see for a few moments before flinching and looking away. He could feel the blood dripping onto his face from the other's cock, a droplet splattering onto his cheek when he turned his face to the side, the heat coming off his length. It made Jacob sick inside and it worsened the pain. He watched his Meganium being dragged out, Roslan struggling and fighting against the metal to get back to his trainer, to help in some way. At least he was safe.

He looked back up at Gunther just in time to see the other shudder and tense. Instinct protected him more than anything else as he shut his eyes just before he felt something hot and wet splash over his face. On his cheek, his nose and his forehead. His final humiliation as it were, he supposed. "Nn…" He choked and gave another small whimper in the back of his throat, feeling some on his lips and but too weak to try and fight his bonds to wipe it off. Meal? Did his captor really expect him to taste any of the foul milky white substance? Jacob couldn't imagine it, and kept his mouth firmly shut. He watched through squinted eyes as Gunther instructed the other two to get him items. But they had his assistant here. They had Liam. "Don't touch… Don't touch him…" He tried to find the strength to get up and try and stop Gunther, but the man was gone before Jacob could even get on his knees. It burned when he moved. He almost screamed again.

The Feraligatr had left him 4 nice sized blocks of ice to help him with his problem, he was sure but he couldn't accept their kindness. He would struggle on his own to stand while ever muscle in his entire body was shaking, demanding that he stay down. Perhaps even unconsciousness would swallow him whole and he would be able to find a blissful escape from all of this and he wouldn't even have to think on it. He wouldn't have to consider the marks that Gunther no doubt left on his hips. He wouldn't have to consider how torn he was inside, ruined and taken brutally before he could make a decision to who he wanted to lose his virginity to. He wouldn't have to consider the fact that he was still hard and his member twitching eagerly for attention, as if he had liked such brutality to his body. "It wasn't supposed to happen… It wasn't supposed to happen like this." He nearly wretched but he managed to keep foot down. He leaned against one of the mirrors. He closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to see himself like this at all, in this state. He just pushed against it until he could get to his feet and swayed, dangerously close to collapsing back onto the floor where he had been before.

The two women came back in. One threw in a mattress, the other tossed in the pillow and sheets she had been instructed to bring. The first one only looked at him coldly while the other seemed to show some sort of pity for him. He stumbled back for a moment to try and keep the distance between them. "Sh…" The woman with compassion tried to soothe him, like he was some wild Pokémon. He certainly felt like it right now, every survival instinct engaged within him. But there was only so far he could move as well as how quickly he could when compared to her in the first place. She came over behind him and pulled a knife, cutting his bonds. He was grateful for that much. "Please…" He tried to plead for further help but she only fixed him with a gaze that read only sympathy, nothing more. They left without a further word.

Jacob rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again preoccupying himself with that pain instead. But no matter where he looked, he could see his reflection. He could see how dirty his face was, cum and tear covered. He quickly moved his thumb to swipe over the pink petals of his lips and smear the dirty fluid off of them and looked down at it. There would be no way for him to completely cleanse himself of this he knew it already. He couldn't wash the feeling of this away completely. His cock gave another small twitch. His eyes became half lidded and he moved his thumb back to his lips but this time it wasn't to wipe away the cum. Rather, he parted his lips and reached his tongue out hesitantly, almost delicately. He was just curious as to how it might taste, nothing more. What was wrong with a little scientific discovery? The tip of his tongue nearly touched the fluid and he snapped back to his senses, with wide eyes and yanked his hand down. What the fucking hell had he been about to do? This was messing with him in more ways than one. He shook his head quickly and wiped the rest of the cum off of his face, quickly smearing it on the mirror. Let Gunther worry about his own mess that he had left. Jacob was going to worry about getting out of here with his Pokémon. His assistant would confirm the codes. He knew he would. Liam was a good boy like that and didn't understand that sort of danger. But Jacob needed to get out and access a data link to erase the files before they could be seen and then escape. And so, he tugged on Gunther's shirt without thinking too hard about it and stepped up to the box on the wall.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He couldn't think about what had just happened right now. He had to focus solely on escape right now which would take all of his knowledge in wiring to accomplish. It was lucky that it was an electrical lock though. For those who knew them, they could be almost less secure than simple keyholes, although far more could go wrong. Jacob could do this though. He would have to. He used his fingernail to unscrew the covering for the keypad and gently worked off the covering. Blue to red, yellow to green, never cross the white and black. He prayed the wiring was no more complicated then such or else this would take much longer than expected and he didn't have that sort of time..

-x-

When the admin was out of sight Gunther went back to his own quarters and looked at the pokeballs on his desk. Filled, odd. Normally they were walking around. Ah well, it served his purposes better than having to go around the entire facility searching for them. When he closed the door two pokeballs were with him. **"Orian, come on out and sleep on the door. If it opens while I'm not in there, make sure not to let anything or anyone out." **The red beam was quick to respond and out came a snorlax, looking quite like he'd just woken up.

"**Snoooor…" **The Pokémon said with a yawn, rubbing one his sleepy eye and did as told, shuffling over to the door and flopping down, his body covering that and more of the wall. Gunther looked at him for a moment and chuckled. Orian was already asleep.

The second one he retrieved was for a different use, one that made the sadistic man grin as he walked into the room that held Jacob's assistant. The young fourteen year old was watching his right with utter horror on his face. Gunther looked over to the side, raising his eyebrows in curiosity to what the young boy was watching. It seemed he had been witness to the entire show as well, seeing as he had a clear view of his abused mentor, attempting to escape the room. When he slowly turned to Gunther, his light brown eyes were filled with tears that stained his cheeks. **"You monster! You MONSTER!" **He screamed in that tiny voice and launched himself at Gunther.

The older man held up his hand slightly in a gesture that told the guard who had been watching him to let him come as he pleased and that he was dismissed. These next few minutes weren't going to be pleasant for Liam in the slightest. As those young fists made contact with Gunther's stomach, since he didn't seem able to go much further up, the older trainer laughed. **"So feisty for someone so young, you'll be a good toy for Raiden." **The boy stopped dead and backed away quickly, even when Gunther sidestepped and allowed the other guard out before he began his game. Yumai had followed him as usual, taking up her guard in the corner as she was accustomed to.

"**G-Go away! Leave me alone!" **He cried and tried to huddle into a corner but it didn't seem that it was going to help. Gunther had no response, he simply released his second Pokémon and took pleasure in the response it got from the boy. Gunther's Luxray was a powerful creature, one made of sheer muscle covered in sleek blue and black fur. When he spotted his pray in the corner, the cat licked his lips.

"**This is my Luxray, Raiden. He's going to play with you." **Gunther said with a friendly smile, leaning up against the door and gave his nod of approval. This would be fun to watch.

Luxray stalked toward Liam and the boy tried to back away. When he neared where Yumai lay the Feraligatr snapped her jaws at his ankles, forcing him to yelp and stumble, narrowly avoiding the crushing bite but unfortunately for him, he stumbled right into Raiden. The Pokémon let out a loud growl and slashed at Liam's back where the boy let out a cry of pain and Gunther smirked, pressing a red button on the right side of the wall. When the light turned green it indicated that all that was going on was now as visible to Jacob as the doctor's rape had been to Liam. Gunther knocked on the glass to catch Jacob's attention, and when he got it, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he gestured to the scene before him.

"**No! No! Stop! Let me go! Stop!" **He screamed but it was obvious that the Luxray had no intention of doing that in the least. In the Pokémon's ferocity to get Liam on all fours, he had knocked the table over that had centered the room and now it lay on its side beside the two of them. Gunther smirked as the boy screamed for help, as if he was going to receive any. Who was there to help him? His mentor? Not when he was locked in with over a thousand pounds of snorlax flesh blocking his way. He could tinker away all he wanted with the key pad, Orian, though tired, if disturbed from a nap by anyone that was not his trainer tended to get violent with the unfortunate soul who had awoken him. It was typical behavior of a snorlax, and the moment that door slid open Jacob should know just what was blocking his escape, and how bad of an idea it was to attempt and continue. If he could even get his eyes away from the scene that was unfolding before him.

The screams and shrieks for help hadn't stopped in the least, and Gunther reveled in that, but not nearly as much as the luxray did. Raiden had tore away at the fragile clothing that covered an equally fragile build, but that seemed to excite the luxray further, the hardening cock that emerged from its sheath attested to that. When Liam felt it at his entrance, his shrieks grew louder and sobs accompanied them, he had just see what had happened to his mentor, and now it was going to happen to him. **"Now this is how the game is going to work," **Liam stopped squirming, staring with wide horrified eyes at Gunther. **"Every time Raiden thrusts inside of you, you're going to tell me a number to the code that Doctor Jacob has discovered. When you're done telling me, it will all be over." **Those shrieks began again, screaming, begging for him to stop, but then it was a number that filled the air with a blood curdling scream as Raiden forced his way inside his ass, fangs gripping the back of his tender neck.

"**9!" **Gunther's smirk widened into a grin. Why were the screams of the innocent so beautiful? It was music to his ears, an absolute symphony, one that he would gladly play over and over. **"5! P-please STOP! 8!" **Raiden thrust in harder, biting into his neck. Every bit of Liam's pain and violation would be visible to Jacob as his sweet assistant was brutally raped, his neck already bleeding from where Raiden had dug his fangs in. Three more numbers followed correctly, but they were in between sobs and Raiden sent an unpleasant shock through the young boy to get him to start screaming out numbers once more. **"202!" **He tried to get it done quickly but Gunther only laughed.

"**You broke one of the rules, Liam. I said with each thrust you'd tell me a number. But you've given us the correct code, so I guess you've played with some mediocrity. Raiden, finish." **The thrusts came much quicker, the bite in Liam's neck getting deeper, the luxray growling his dominance and pleasure as the assistant writhed and screamed, begging with every breath he had left in him to end it, to stop, to please, please, stop. With a shuddering growl Raiden pushed himself in one last time and came, the white liquid seeping out of that bloodied ass and down equally bloodied thighs. Despite himself, Liam had gotten hard. Raiden must have been hitting his prostate. **"Good boy. Now out and release his neck." **He ordered and he did without a moment's hesitation, not even looking twice to the broken and bloodied boy to the floor. Instead he just went over to Yumai and the feraligatr gurgled and spat fresh water on the blood that covered Raiden's cock. Though Raiden might have been done, Gunther was not. Liam was on the floor, bloody and crying his fear, trying to curl up around himself.

Gunther picked him up by his wounded neck and slammed him into the glass for Jacob to see, just to make sure he could take notes on every detail that he might've missed. **"Wave to him." **Gunther hissed and Liam, through his tears shook his head. **"Wave." **He growled, tightening his hold on the wounded and bloodied neck. Liam let out a cry and did as he was instructed; waving with the feeble strength he had left in him. **"Good boy." **Gunther purred and pulled from his pocket a sharp blade, pressing it against Liam's throat and then slicing it slowly open, letting his gurgled screams fill the air as he struggled, completely spraying the mirror with fresh blood, pumping erratically from his jugular. When his twitching had stopped and the mirror was covered in crimson, Gunther tossed the limp body to the floor and wrote backwards in the blood so Jacob could read it without a problem. His words were neat and tidy, blood dripping into the cleared space but it was easy enough to see the message, and the fact that he'd done it with so much ease suggested he'd done this before.

'_Thank you for the codes, Doctor Jacob.' _

Gunther picked up the body and smirked as he walked out of the room with Yumai and Raiden close behind, other grunt members backing away hastily. The smell of blood stirred Orian and he looked at the carcass like it was his next meal, and if Gunther had been feeling generous, he might've let him, but for now the defiled and mutilated body of Liam was for Jacob to grieve over. **"Move to the side, Orian." **The snorlax did and the door opened with a slight struggle, as if Jacob's tampering had confused the circuitry. He tossed the dead body into the room and walked in slightly to where Jacob knelt, his bloodied hand going to face to keep him secure, his eyes cold and filled with sadistic laughter. **"I hope you enjoyed the show." **He hissed and then kissed Jacob harshly, mouth dominating his before Gunther released him and smeared the blood onto Jacob's lips and cheeks. He left after that, the ache in his pants all too familiar. He wanted to fuck that frail body over and over until he was begging for it.

"**Back on guard duty, Orian. I'll bring you food soon." **He informed the snorlax whose ears perked up and wiggled slightly in his happiness, eagerly adjusting himself back to the door as Gunther went back to his room. Yumai and Raiden exchanged satisfied glances. They had done their trainer proud.

And that is the end of that chapter. We're writing as fast as we can and as always, reviews/critiques are welcome.


End file.
